1. Field
Example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to non-volatile memory devices including vertical channels and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently vertical memory devices including memory cells stacked vertically with respect to a surface of a substrate have been developed in order to realize a high degree of integration. In a vertical memory device, gate lines may be stacked vertically with respect to a top surface of the substrate, and contacts and/or wirings for applying electrical signals to the gate lines may be needed.
As the stacked number of the gate lines becomes larger, the number of the contacts and the wirings may be also increased. In this case, a circuit structure of the vertical memory device may become excessively complex, and a patterning process for a formation of the contacts and the wirings may not be easily performed due to a resolution limit of, e.g., an exposure apparatus.